happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Off
Dust Off us an HTFF Tv Episode where Dusty faces danger in the form of two maids. Episode Roles Starring * Dusty * Dusti and Sucker Featuring * Richie * Creepy and Crawly * Pesto Appearing * Fly Plot The episode opens up with Dusti emptying trash into a dumpster outside a large manor. After doing this she wipes her hands together and then uses her duster to dust the dumpster. Once that is done, Dusti turns back and heads towards the manor. Inside the manor Sucker is seen with her head in a bag of chips instead of doing her job, Distracted by this, Sucker doesn't notice Dusty ran past her and grab some chips that spilled. Dusty gets ready to eat a chip but its quickly swiped by Creepy who runs over to Crawly before blowing a raspberry at Dusty. Dusty groans and goes to look for something else to eat by checking under a couch. Just as he does this, Dusti enters the room and just barely spots him slip under the couch. Dusti grabs her duster and walks over tot he couch where she gets on her knees and then swipes under the couch with her duster. Under the couch, Dusty is almost hit by the duster but it barely misses him but still freaks him out. Dusty heads back farther under the couch. Dusti meanwhile she got the dust and stand back up before telling Sucker to get to work. Dusti then takes the bag of Sucker's head and tosses it while Sucker groans and slithers over to her vacuum. Back under the couch, Dusty is overjoyed to find a discarded cookie and happily begins to eat it. Unfortunately, Pesto appears and buzzes at Dusty, scaring him off and into a mouse hole. With Dusty gone, Pesto starts to eat the cookie, but he and it are suddenly sucked out from under the couch and into Sucker's vacuum. The bag of the vacuum is then shown being tossed into a lit fire and Sucker is shown smiling while Dusti just shakes her head. Dusty then is shown once more, exiting another mouse hole and ending up on top of a grandfather clock. Dusty lets out a scream as he finds Creepy, Crawly and a dead Fly stuck to fly paper. Dusti, despite the duo stealing his food, goes to help the cockroach brothers and manages to pull of Creepy, but before he can free Crawly, Dusty grabs the fly paper and bunches it up before tossing it. Dusty and Creepy scream and this is noticed by Dusti, who looks at them and freaks out. Dusti quickly pulls out her duster and swipes at the two. Dusty jumps out of the way and falls off the clock while Creepy is hit and sent flying across the room and out the window where a bird quickly catches him in its mouth. Dusti seeing Dusty is still alive gets upset and leaps at him, accidentally knocking over the clock just as Richie walks into the room. Richie is crushed but Dusti ignores this and chases after Dusty as he runs away. Dusti and Dusty run past Sucker who once again has her head in a bag of chips and Dusti trips over her and ends up getting impaled on though the eye by her duster. Dusty spots this and stops running, thinking he's safe, only to be sucked up into Sucker's vacuum which wildly goes around the room The episode ends with Crawly managing to free himself from the crumpled fly paper. End Tag "A Dusty Mirror Shows No Reflection" Deaths # Pesto is burned in a fire. # Fly likely starved to death. # Creepy is eaten by a bird. # Richie is crushed by a clock. # Dusti is impaled through the eye by her duster. # Dusty is sucked up by a vacuum. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes